


Somebody To Love

by TeaBagginsFromtheOak



Series: Apartment 195 [4]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bilbo gets all his secrets from Fili and Kili, Dwalin is a total torment, Fluff, Fluffy, Frodo is super shy, Kids, M/M, There's swearing in this one, Thorin is a dork when it comes to kids, but it's still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:43:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4663641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaBagginsFromtheOak/pseuds/TeaBagginsFromtheOak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apartment 195 starts to get full after some unexpected visitors stop by and stay for awhile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somebody To Love

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously love Queen if you can't tell now you'll start to notice. Also the songs don't really have any correlation I just really like those songs

Laughter rang in the kitchen. Soft sunset light filtered in from the open windows. Bilbo didn’t have the view that Thorin did, but he had the fire escape which he turned into a small patio to eat from. Bilbo dipped his finger in the melted chocolate and smeared some on Thorin’s cheek. Thorin jumped, but looked over at Bilbo. The smaller man had a dark glint in his eye and Thorin gave a sly smile. He took his hands out of the bowl of flour mixture and turned to Bilbo. Bilbo’s eyes went wide, for he knew what he had gotten himself into and he feared what would happen next. They often had nights like this where they would end up with the food on themselves rather than in their stomachs.

It also usually ended up with one of them pinned against something with mouths on each other’s. Although it never progressed past that. Thorin let Bilbo set the pace and Bilbo seemed to like to play hard to get. Each time Thorin thought something would happen Bilbo would stop and Thorin was sent home. Not that Thorin was complaining. Each time Bilbo left him outside his door his heart was racing and his blood boiling. It made him want to forget about pace and throw the door open where Thorin would not hesitate to pin him to the wall and fuck him until he couldn’t walk, but he respected Bilbo and he didn’t want him to think he was only after him for sex.

He found that the more he learned about the man the more he realized he knew nothing about the tea house owner that lived next to him. He wanted to know everything about him. He wanted to listen to Bilbo speak for days. That’s why when he pinned Bilbo against the fridge he refrained from letting his hands wander and do something Bilbo wouldn’t allow. In the quiet they could hear someone yelling outside in the hallway and they chose to ignore it except Thorin heard something that sounded familiar and faintly like his name. Thorin backed up and Bilbo dislodged his fingers from the taller man’s hair. Again he thought he heard his name, but this time he knew the voice and he ran to the door and threw it open. Bilbo trailing behind him.

Dis stood outside with Fili and Kili. The two boys saw their uncle and ran to him, jumping in his arms. Bilbo looked in confusion at the boys then at the tall woman with her hair in an elegant braid. Thorin was about to speak when Dis interrupted and dropped Fili and Kili’s stuff at his door.

“I got called away unexpectedly. I need you to watch them for a few days.” Dis walked over to Thorin and gave both of her boys a kiss, saying how much she loved them and that she’d be back soon. They responded by hugging her – still in Thorin’s arms – and she left just as her phone started to ring. Thorin looked between the boys and their luggage.

“Wait,” Bilbo started. He was confused by this turn of events. He looked from Thorin to the boys in his arms. They had a striking resemblance to him and Bilbo felt his heart sink. “You have sons?” Thorin looked back at him and balked. The two boys in his arms looked at Thorin and laughed, squirming to get out of his grip. He let them down, but not before telling them to behave for Bilbo.

“No, they’re my nephews.” Thorin grabbed their stuff and unlocked his door, placing them inside before coming back out to see Fili and Kili gazing up at Bilbo. “That was my sister.” Understanding dawned on Bilbo’s face and he nodded. Thorin put his hand on the dark haired one first. “This is Kili.” He put his hand on the blonde one. “This is Fili.” They both continued to gaze up at Bilbo. Finally Kili spoke first,

“I’m five!” He held up his fingers. His brother held up eight fingers in return.

“And I’m eight.” They both looked at each other before running inside and Thorin watched them. He put his hand on Bilbo’s lower back and guided him back inside. Thorin shut the door and Bilbo was startled to feel Thorin’s hand on his lower back. It was something so domestic that Bilbo had never experienced with his past flings. He had thought about this moment for such a long time, trying to fulfill those fantasies with people that looked strikingly similar to his broody neighbor, but none of them had been _Thorin_. It was like getting a postcard from Paris when you’ve seen the real thing. It never compared. Fili and Kili were sitting at the bar stools in the kitchen and they were looking at the mess that was dessert. They turned to Bilbo when they entered the kitchen.

“I’m sorry, boys, where are my manners?” Bilbo bowed to both of them. The boys watched with wide eyes. “I am Bilbo.” They both smiled and after a quick look between each other they greeted Bilbo. Bilbo walked to the other side of the counter and he and Thorin started up making dessert again.

“What are you doing, Uncle Thorin?” Fili asked and they both were leaning over the counter to watch the two men cook.

“Should you really be cooking? Last time you did for mama you had to buy her a new pan set.” Kili observed from his spot on the chair. Bilbo started laughing. Thorin felt the tips of his ears redden. He should have remembered from that time that he shouldn’t try to surprise anyone with his cooking skills ever again. He wasn’t sure if it was humanly possible to burn water, but Thorin believed he achieved it both times.

“Don’t worry Bilbo is a very good chef.” Thorin cleared his throat and they all looked at him as he tried to hide his shame. Everyone raised an eyebrow to him, but didn’t say anything regarding. After Thorin’s explosive surprise, Bilbo had made sure that there was no reason he should ever have to risk the safety of his eyebrows and kitchen for at best a grilled cheese. Bilbo sent him home with left over’s or made both of them dinner at work then brought it home. Only when Bilbo knew he wouldn’t be home in time would he send someone to Thorin’s apartment with food. He didn’t know how the man survived before him. They continued in compatible silence for some time. Thorin and Bilbo working and Fili and Kili watching the exchange.

“Uncle Thorin, is Bilbo your boyfriend?” It was Bilbo’s turn for his ears to redden. Fili looked between them curiously as they looked between each other and then back at the small boy. Thorin finished putting the crust over the sliced apples. The smell of the savory concoction was hypnotizing to his nose. Thorin and Bilbo had certainly spoke about what they were, but it never got farther than friends who occasionally kiss before one of them ended up flustered and both of them were sexually frustrated.

“Fili?” Bilbo started. He took a sip of his wine before addressing the eight year old. “Would you be upset by the idea of me being your Uncle’s boyfriend?” Fili and Kili looked at each other before taking a second to think.

“No, you’re the prettiest one.” Kili said before the boys started to giggle to each other and Bilbo didn’t know whether to be offended or flattered. “Thorin talks about you to Ma all the time.” Bilbo looked at Thorin from his leaning position on the counter. Thorin was washing his hands. Bilbo put the pie in the oven and set the timer.

“Does he now?” Bilbo went into the fridge and grabbed some juice boxes he kept in the fridge for Frodo when he had to sit him. He made sure the expiration dates weren’t past the date. He set them in front of each of the boys. Both boys greedily ripped into the straws like the children they were and began to drink it. “What does he say?” Thorin was going to speak, but Bilbo silenced him with a stare. Thorin wasn’t usually one to back down, but he shut his mouth and swirled the wine around in his glass, watching it spin.  

“He tells Ma about how you own a tea house and you help him cook and Ma always asks him if he likes you.” Fili supplied. Bilbo felt something stutter in his chest and he nearly regretted asking the question in the first place.

“And what does your Uncle say?” Bilbo feared the answer to this question, but he knew it was irrational to fear this answer. If it was bad then Thorin wouldn’t be here. He wasn’t a saint when it came to relationships, but he never let them get this close before. Before Fili could answer Thorin wrapped his arms around Bilbo’s waist and buried his nose in Bilbo’s temple,

“Yes, very much.” Thorin’s gruff voice tickled the hair on his face and around his ear. Bilbo felt his heart race in his chest and he wondered if Thorin could feel it. It was like a bird trapped in a cage and he wanted to open the gate. Kili had been silent this whole time and Bilbo noticed that he had fallen asleep on the stool with his head on the counter. Bilbo looked at the time and saw it was nearly eight. Now he noticed that Fili was holding back yawns.

“You should get them to bed.” Bilbo whispered. Thorin noticed his nephews and sighed. “Don’t worry, I’ll bring you a piece when it’s done.” Thorin placed a kiss on Bilbo’s temple and moved to the other side of the counter. He took off his apron and gathered Kili up in his arms. He grumbled but didn’t wake up. Fili slid off the stool and thanked Bilbo for the juice box. Bilbo said goodnight to them and watched them leave. Bilbo gathered up the empty juice boxes and threw them away. It wasn’t long before the oven went off and Bilbo pulled out the pie. His mouth watered at the fragrance. He went into the freezer and pulled out some vanilla ice cream.

xXx

Thorin led Fili into the guest room. He grabbed their bag and brought it with him. Fili began to get changed into his pajamas. Thorin laid Kili down and switched his day clothes for his night clothes. He woke up half way enough to crawl into bed and lay face down before going back to bed. Fili walked to the bed and joined his brother.

“Uncle Thorin?” Fili’s sleepy voice sounded as Thorin was picking up their clothes. He put them in the hamper and returned to the side of the bed. “Do you think Bilbo would mind if I called him ‘uncle’?” Thorin kissed Kili’s forehead and then leaned over to kiss Fili’s.

“You’ll have to ask him tomorrow.” Thorin turned on the night light and said goodnight to his nephews. They responded with soft breathing. Thorin shut the door and walked into the kitchen where he grabbed a bottle of water and heard a soft knock on the door. He opened his water and took a few sips as he walked to the door. He opened it to reveal Bilbo holding two plates, professionally, and Thorin carefully grabbed one from him. It wasn’t he didn’t trust Bilbo, but he didn’t want to risk not being able to taste his first pie. They walked into Thorin’s living room and sat down on the couch.

Thorin could barely resist forgetting all manners and digging into it the minute he smelled the fresh pastry. He didn’t want to insult Bilbo by his manners. He was sure he has already, but Bilbo was too polite to say anything. They sat close enough to each other that their thighs were touching, despite the couch taking up nearly the whole living room. They ate in comfortable silence. Too absorbed in eating to worry about talking. Bilbo seemed to inhale the food and when he was done he leaned back and closed his eyes. He enjoyed the gentle movement of Thorin’s body moving as he ate. He heard the fork clatter on the plate as it was put on the coffee table alongside his. Thorin leaned back as well and Bilbo put his head on the taller man’s shoulder. Thorin hummed and they both sat listening to the rest of the world fall into nighttime silence. Thorin’s hand sat on Bilbo’s thigh and his thumb rubbed absentminded circles on his inner thigh. His hand was warm and the motion was lulling Bilbo to sleep. Thorin turned his head and murmured into his hair,

“Stay.” Bilbo hummed and nearly fell asleep until Thorin stopped his circles and Bilbo hummed in discontent.

“Thorin.” He whispered. He didn’t open his eyes, but he could feel Thorin’s hand move off of his leg and around the small of his back. Bilbo enjoyed the warmth of being tucked into Thorin’s side. Thorin’s hand splayed out on the smaller man’s stomach and pinched the flesh there. Bilbo’s eyes shot open and he jumped up. Thorin had a playful smirk on his face.

“This couch is not very comfortable.” He watched Bilbo stand with his hands on his hips, but the effect was lost on his exhausted body. He saw that he wasn’t the only one that was suffering from the day’s activities.

“Alright, but just sleep.” Thorin nodded and stood up. He walked in front of Bilbo and led the way to his room. Bilbo nearly fell asleep on the way to his room and thought about asking Thorin to carry him, but decided against it. He wanted to at least get comfortable before he completely passed out. Thorin opened his door and let Bilbo go in first. His house was so much different from Bilbo’s. Dark and modern but not unwelcoming. The bed was large and struck Bilbo with a sudden sadness at the thought that Thorin slept in it alone. Bilbo had slept alone as well, but never once had he seen Thorin bring someone home with him. Bilbo had the few affairs to keep his sheets warm until he got bored of their presence and kicked them out. He hadn’t gotten bored of Thorin. And he was glad. Thorin went over to his dresser and began to grab his night clothes. Bilbo began to take off his bracers and the buttons on his shirt. Thorin grabbed his clothes and slipped into the adjoining bathroom. Bilbo stripped down to his underwear and slipped into the bed. He couldn’t help but notice how soft the sheets were and how the bed conformed around Bilbo’s body. He had to chuckle at the thought that the exterior seemed so closed off and withdrawn and that all you had to do was slip in and it was warm and soft. Much like its owner.

Bilbo fluffed up the pillows and lay down on his back. He had his head turned from the bathroom as he closed his eyes. He heard Thorin stop, then resume walking towards the bed. Bilbo was nearly asleep when he felt the sheets move and Thorin laid on nearly the edge of the bed. Bilbo opened his eyes and saw him have his back to Bilbo his body tense. Bilbo gave a small smile and slipped closer to Thorin until his chest was to the taller man’s back. Thorin looked over his shoulder at Bilbo and Bilbo rest his head on the taller man’s shoulder.

“I thought you said ‘just sleep’?” Thorin relaxed into Bilbo’s embrace.

“Sleeping and cuddling go very well together after a long day of cooking.” Thorin hummed and turned his head back. Bilbo had one hand wrapped around Thorin’s waist and the other under his own head.

“I guess we’ll have to make it a nightly thing then, seeing as you are always cooking.” Bilbo chuckled and nuzzled his nose in the man’s dark mane of hair. It smelt like rain and ink.

“Indeed, that would be a good idea.” Thorin didn’t reply and by the steady breathing underneath Bilbo’s hand he could tell the taller man was asleep. Bilbo closed his eyes and splayed his hands on Thorin’s bare stomach. “Good night, Thorin.” Bilbo sighed and soon the exhaustion of the day consumed him.

xXx

Bilbo didn’t stress out easily, but when Drogo walked in carrying his two year old son he began to think worst case scenario. Drogo looked worse for wear and he told his head chef to take over while he took care of Drogo. Drogo handed Frodo off to Bilbo and hurried to explain.

“His mother is sick, we have to leave town for a few days, can you please take care of him until we come back?” Bilbo nodded and with a hurried thank you Drogo ran out the door and Frodo stirred from his nap. Bilbo had watched the boy quite a few times and he had some of his clothes in his house along with anything he might need. To hear the Primula was sick sent a wave of anxiety through Bilbo. He couldn’t keep the infant here. He thought about taking the day off and then an idea came to him. He gathered up his stuff and found the old car seat he kept in his office. Hamfast came in and looked worried.

“Hamfast!” Bilbo said as he panted. The older man saw Frodo and grabbed him from Bilbo. “I need to head home, but I’ll be back tomorrow. Do you mind helping me with the car seat?” Hamfast nodded and they carried all of the items into Bilbo’s car. He hurried to put the car seat up and he thanked whoever was looking out for him that Frodo was a heavy sleeper. He took the child from Hamfast and buckled him in. Bilbo thanked Hamfast and told him he’d be back tomorrow. Hamfast nodded and wished him well. Bilbo got in the car and drove off to a certain multimillion dollar business.

xXx

Bilbo put his hand on his head and looked at the receptionist. She was staring at him with a hard pressed glare and wouldn’t let him in.

“I need to see Thorin Oakenshield.” He stated for what felt like the umpteenth time. The lady shook her head and Bilbo shifted Frodo to his other hip. He was awake now and watching the scene with bright blue eyes.

“Not without an appointment.” She repeated as though he were an invalid. Bilbo groaned and a very tall man with a bald head walked up.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t help but overhear, are you looking for Thorin Oakenshield?” Bilbo nodded slowly. The bald man beamed brightly. “You wouldn’t happen to be Bilbo would you?” Bilbo again nodded slowly. The man seemed to smile wider if that was possible. “Right this way!” He swiped his card and led Bilbo passed the blubbering receptionist. Bilbo held Frodo closer to him.

“And who would you be?” Bilbo asked carefully. The other man opened the elevator and they entered.

“The name is Dwalin.” Bilbo nodded and the name clicked in his head. He remembered Thorin speaking of Dwalin in many connotations. He wasn’t sure what to think of the hulking stature of a man. Frodo seemed intrigued and tried to reach out to Dwalin. Bilbo turned him away and Frodo buried his head in Bilbo’s shoulder. After a few silent moments the doors opened and they exited the elevator. Dwalin nearly ran in front of him and burst through the doors of Thorin’s office. He was on the phone and scowled at Dwalin until he saw Bilbo holding Frodo. He hurried a goodbye and hung up the phone. Fili and Kili got up from the floor where they were coloring and rushed to hug Bilbo. He smiled down at the boys and put Frodo down. They looked in interest at the new child. Frodo continued to hold onto Bilbo’s pant leg.

“Bilbo are you alright?” Bilbo nodded. Fili and Kili were trying to converse with Frodo.

“I have to watch my cousin’s son and I was wondering if I could take Fili and Kili home to make them something to eat and watch them for the rest of the day?” Thorin stood there without any emotion on his face. Bilbo suddenly feared he had imposed and that Thorin would say no. Dwalin was sitting in the corner watching the whole ordeal. He was silent except for what Bilbo thought was the biting of nails. Thorin’s face broke slightly when he gave a small smile and nodded.

“I have no protest towards that.” Thorin walked around his desk and addressed Fili and Kili. “Would you boys be willing to go with Bilbo and stay at his house until I get home?” Both of them nodded vigorously. Frodo had loosened his grip on Bilbo’s leg as Fili and Kili continued to talk to him.

“Alright,” Bilbo smiled softly and Thorin couldn’t help but return it. The boys had been very well behaved as always, so he would have been willing to keep them, but with Bilbo offer he couldn’t refuse a few minutes of alone time to finish up some work. They had been staying with Thorin ever since they had been kicked out of every day care center for fifty miles. They seemed to be much more docile if they were around Thorin. They continued to sit in silence before Fili and Kili were yelling at each other and tackling each other to the ground. Frodo was frightened by the display and clung to Bilbo’s leg. Both Bilbo and Thorin went for a boy. Bilbo grabbing Kili and Thorin wrangling Fili into his arms. He was holding him by the collar and he looked like a mischievous kitten.

“I should get going before they break anything in your office.” Bilbo chuckled and Thorin scowled at the two boys. He looked up at Bilbo as he let go of Kili and picked up Frodo. Frodo hid in Bilbo’s shoulder and tried to make himself invisible. Thorin’s expression softened when he saw Bilbo holding Frodo and Fili and Kili standing below them. He imagined for a second that it was his own family.

“Oh would you two kiss already!” Dwalin said from his spot in the corner of the office. Thorin snapped out of his daydream and turned to face him.

“Shut up or I’ll tell Dori and Nori about your secret nightly visits to Ori.” Dwalin shut up and Bilbo’s ears reddened. Bilbo told the boys to gather up their items and while they did that Bilbo readjusted Frodo.

“You’ll be home in time for dinner?” Bilbo asked. He knew the answer, but he wanted to make sure. Thorin looked around and nodded. Bilbo stepped forward and gave Thorin a kiss on the cheek. Later if asked Thorin would deny it, but Bilbo could see the blush flood his cheeks. Kili was scrunching up his face in disgust, but Fili had a fond look on his face. Bilbo corralled the gaggle of children out of the office and Thorin watched as he left. He didn’t go back to work until he saw the elevator doors close around the four people. Dwalin decided to speak up then,

“Oh you are the stupidest fucker I know.” Thorin whipped his head around and glared at his friend. The other man just laughed. “You are _so_ besotted with that little bunny of a person!” Dwalin said between breaths. Thorin had the urge to wallop his friend. He took a deep breath and decided against it. He calmly went back to his desk and sat down. He picked up a pen and tried to get back to work. Dwalin teased him the whole time. Thorin finally had enough and looked up at Dwalin.

“I have Dori and Nori on my contacts list.” He said with a deathly calmness. “If you don’t leave this instant then I fear your head will be the new wall ornament in their home.” Dwalin sat for a second.

“You’re bluffing.” Thorin didn’t even blink. Dwalin got up and shrugged.

“Alright, but I hear from Ori Bilbo and Bofur are getting rather close,” Dwalin snuck out of the door with his last comment. “You might want to leave that man unable to walk if you want to keep him.” Thorin had had enough and threw the stapler nearby at his door. Dwalin closed it laughing before he could be struck. He knew it was all teasing on Dwalin’s end. He had no reason to worry when Bilbo showed up at his work asking to take care of his nephews. He went back to work so he could go home to his little bunny. Thorin smirked at the thought of introducing the pet name to Bilbo.

**Author's Note:**

> Next up for the Apartment: Thorin has business to take care of and leaves Bilbo alone for god knows how long. Bilbo has a hard time coping without his broody neighbor.   
> P.S. I may be dropping Mountain Gleam and Glow because I can't find the inspiration to write it anymore, but I promise to try and get this last chapter up for it soon.


End file.
